The Dead Do Not Care
by kimi88
Summary: W chwili, w której potrzebował go najbardziej, to nie ojciec wyciągnął do niego rękę.


Wszystkie postacie pochodzą z powieści R. Riordana i nie należą do mnie.

 **xxx**

Percy nie oczekiwał, że pierwszą rzeczą, jaka zwróci jego uwagę po wejściu do domu będzie krew. Jej metaliczny zapach uderzył go już od progu. Natychmiastowo strach tak silny jak nigdy wcześniej pochwycił jego serce. Coś było nie tak. Czuł, że stało się coś bardzo złego. Jeżeli przez niego coś stało się jego mamie, nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczy.

W ułamku sekundy uaktywniły się wszystkie jego instynkty, wyostrzone przez lata walk i treningów. Z mieczem w ręku wszedł on ostrożnie w głąb mieszkania w poszukiwaniu zagrożenia.

Percy modlił się w duchu by krew, którą czuł tak wyraźnie nie należała do jego matki.

Pierwsza czerwona plama odznaczała się na niebieskim wazonie. Ulubionym wazonie jego mamy, w którym zawsze znajdował się jakiś bukiet kwiatów. Nawet teraz, leżały w nim białe i niebieskie róże, niewątpliwie prezent od Paula. Wzrok chłopaka szybko jednak powędrował dalej, z dala od szkarłatnej skazy na porcelanie.

Szybko odnalazł następną plamę. Była ona zdecydowanie większa i okalała sporą część wejścia do kuchni. Czerwona posoka zdobiła zarówno podłogę jak i sporą część framugi i drzwi. Najgorsze scenariusze rodziły się w głowie chłopaka. _Coś musiało się stać. Gdzie jest mama? Jeśli coś jej się stało…_ Te i inne myśli nie dawały mu spokoju.

xxx

Nic nie przygotowało go jednak do widoku, jaki zastał wewnątrz. Krew. Krew była wszędzie. Na podłodze, na szafkach, na białych panelach. Najgorszy był jednak widok Sally Jackson leżącej na podłodze skalanej szkarłatem.

\- Mamo! Nie, nie, nie, proszę nie.

Ale było już za późno, Sally była już martwa a Percy nie mógł nic zrobić żeby jej pomóc. Klęcząc na podłodze obok zwłok swojej matki, chłopak nie wiedział, co ma zrobić. Nagle zawalił się cały jego świat.

Dopiero dźwięk tłuczonego szkła przywrócił go do rzeczywistości. Adrenalina powstrzymywała go przed rozpadnięciem, przynajmniej na moment, do puki nie zabije tego, który skrzywdził jego matkę. W ułamku sekundy był już na nogach, gotowy do walki. Dłoń, w której trzymał orkan była biała od siły, z jaką go ściskał. Jego oczy były przepełnione łzami i nienawiścią do potwora odpowiedzialnego za jego obecne cierpienie. Jego wzrok szybko powędrował do źródła hałasu.

Był to skrzydlaty stwór przypominający nietoperza, który patrzył na niego z sadystyczną satysfakcją. Erynie bardzo podobne do pani Dodds. Jej szpony pokryte były szkarłatem nadając jej jeszcze bardziej groteskowy wygląd. Lecz nawet stojąc przed tak odrażającą kreaturą, nastolatek nie czuł strachu. W tej konkretnej chwili czuł on jedynie wstręt i obezwładniające pragnienie zemsty.

Percy nie wahał się ani przez sekundę. Ruszył na kobietę i zamachnął się z całej siły. Erynie jednak uniknęła ataku z łatwością, po czym wzbiła się w powietrze.

\- Cierp jak my cierpiałyśmy Perseuszu Jacksonie. Strata za stratę.

To był ostatni cios. Ogarnęła go oślepiająca wściekłość, zabierając ze sobą resztki rozsądku. Chłopak zaczął atakować na oślep, przewracając i niszcząc wszystko na swojej drodze. Miecz z niebiańskiego spiżu trafił w cel w ułamku sekund. Krzyk kobiety rozniósł się echem po pomieszczeniu, ale Percy nie poczuł ulgi. Cisza przytłaczała go jeszcze bardziej.

\- Dlaczego? Dlaczego ona… Jego głos się załamał i dopiero w tej chwili zorientował się, że z jego oczu płyną łzy. _Mama była niewinna, nie zrobiła nic złego. Nie zasłużyła na to_.

Minuty zamieniły się w godziny, dzień przemienił się w noc a on dalej klęczał przy swojej matce coraz bardziej pogrążając się w rozpaczy. Łzy już dawno przestały spływać po jego policzkach a jego oczy przybrały martwy wyraz. Chłopak czuł, że część niego umarła wraz z Sally. Nastolatek był pewny jednego. Nic już nie będzie takie samo. Zimna pustka zagnieździła się w jego sercu.

xxx

Niezależnie od tego ile i jak głośno go wołał, Posejdon nigdy nie odpowiedział, więc Percy przestał wołać. W swojej rozpaczy nie zauważył on nawet, że nikt nie próbował się z nim skontaktować od czasu wyjazdu z obozu. Percy był sam.

I kiedy już myślał, że oszaleje, że już dłużej nie wytrzyma, silne ramiona objęły jego trzęsące się ciało. Lecz gdy spojrzał on na właściciela ów ramion, nie ujrzał tego, kogo oczekiwał. Nie był to Posejdon, lecz ktoś zupełnie niespodziewany.

\- Wuj Hades? Zapytał z niedowierzaniem. Jego wujek był wszak ostatnią osobą, której się spodziewał.

\- shh spokojne Perseusz. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Słowa jego wuja miały jakby magiczną moc, gdyż zaraz potem dopadł go cały stres i zmęczenie i już po chwili ogarnęła go błoga ciemność. Percy był za to wdzięczny.

xxx

Hades zawsze pilnował wydarzeń na powierzchni. W przeciwieństwie do większości Bogów, nie lekceważył on ich dzieci. W końcu półbogowie mogą pewnego dnia obalić Olimp, i to z wyłącznej winy ich nieodpowiedzialnych rodziców.

Bóg umarłych już nie raz widział jak zawiść i rozgoryczenie wyniszczało wielu z nich. Poczucie porzucenia doprowadziło do tego, że niektóre z dzieci już obróciły się przeciwko swoim ojcom i matkom. Syn Hermesa był tego najlepszym dowodem.

Pan podziemi nigdy nie podzielał poglądów swoich braci. Starał się on by jego synowie i córki nigdy nie czuły się porzucone tak jak ich pobratymcy. Utrzymywał z nimi kontakt pomimo zakazu Zeusa i dbał o nich najlepiej jak mógł. Nawet, jeśli kiedyś przyjdzie mu za to zapłacić, nigdy nie będzie żałował tej decyzji.

Z czystej ostrożności obserwował on również swoich bratanków i bratanice. Bo gdyby któreś z nich odwróciło się od swoich ojców i zapragnęło zemsty, konsekwencje mogłyby być tragiczne. Wiedział on, bowiem, że moc potomków wielkiej trójki szeroko wykracza po za możliwości innych półbogów. Te szczególne dzieci posiadały moc zdolną zniszczyć cały świat i jeżeli któreś z nich zatraci się w swojej nienawiści, Olimp upadnie.

Ale tak naprawdę to nie ostrożność była powodem, dla którego przybył do swojego bratanka w chwili jego słabości. Jego własne dzieci straciły matkę i nigdy do końca nie przebolały jej straty, ale Bianca i Nico przynajmniej wciąż mieli ojca, który się o nich troszczył. Widząc, że Posejdon odwraca wzrok od rozpaczy własnego syna, Hades nie mógł zignorować cierpienia chłopca. Współczucie i wściekłość na swoich braci doprowadziły go do podjęcia tej decyzji.

xxx

Mężczyzna rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, w którym się znajdował. Zniszczenia spowodowane walką koncentrowały się głównie na kuchni. W centrum całego pobojowiska znajdowało się ciało kobiety. Leżało ono na podłodze w miejscu dobrze widocznym od wejścia. Tym jednak będą musieli zająć się śmiertelnicy.

Dla niego najważniejszy był chłopak w jego ramionach. Hades zastanawiał się tylko przez chwilę, co zrobić. Decyzja była zdumiewająco prosta. Chwycił nastolatka pewniej, wziął głęboki wdech i już po chwili znajdowali się w podziemiu.

W królestwie umarłych jego bratanek będzie bezpieczny. Zeus i Posejdon z pewnością by tego nie pochwalili, ale biorąc pod uwagę, że praktycznie porzucili chłopca, Hades miał w głębokim poważaniu zdanie swoich braci.

Mężczyzna położył nastolatka na skurzanej kanapie znajdującej się w jego gabinecie. Gabinet sam w sobie był duży i przestronny. Z jednej strony znajdowało się ogromne mahoniowe biurko, na którym leżały stosy dokumentów. Za biurkiem stało czarne skurzane krzesło a po obu stronach pokoju stały biblioteczki z książkami. W rogu stała kanapa a naprzeciwko niej stolik. Ostatnim meblem znajdującym się w pomieszczeniu był kominek, w którym zawsze palił się ogień.

Bóg umarłych spojrzał na nastolatka i zastanawiał się, co z nim teraz zrobić. _Powinienem mu przygotować jakiś pokój. I co dalej? Może Persefona będzie wiedziała…_

W tym momencie Hades wpadł na genialny pomysł. Wiedział on bowiem, że jego syn dążył starszego chłopaka szczególnym uczuciem. Z pewnością nie odmówi mu pomocy. Nico najlepiej zajmie się załamanym nastolatkiem. Nie wątpliwie jego syn będzie zachwycony perspektywą spędzenia dłuższego czasu sam na sam z Percym. Możliwe, że Pan podziemi miał w tym również ukryty cel.

Z tą radosną myślą Hades wysłał wiadomość do swojego syna. Czekając na niego mężczyzna wziął się za stosy dokumentów, które jakoś nigdy się nie kończyły. Po około 10 minutach cienie w pomieszczeniu zaczęły się poruszać.

xxx

Nico był zdziwiony tak nagłym wezwaniem. Ojciec z reguły nie wzywał go tak szybko, dając mu czas do odpoczynku. Nie minęło jeszcze 5 dni od ostatniego razu i szczerze mówiąc niemiał on ochoty teraz wracać do podziemi. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy Percy znowu zaginął. Nikt nie kontaktował się z nim, od kiedy udał się w odwiedziny do swojej mamy a dwa dni później Chiron poinformował ich o śmierci Sally Jackson oraz zniknięciu Percy'ego.

W chaosie, który zapanował potem, syn Hadesa próbował zdobyć jakieś użyteczne informacje, ale nie było to łatwe. Szczególnie, że nie każdy martwił się z odpowiedniego powodu. Zadziwiające jak wielu z obozowiczów martwiło się o zniknięcie dziecka przepowiedni i potężnego półboga a jak mało o nastoletniego chłopaka, który właśnie stracił matkę. Jak to mówią prawdziwych przyjaciół poznajesz w biedzie.

Cała ta sytuacja mocno zaniepokoiła młodego Włocha. Nic więc dziwnego, że nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na powrót do podziemia. Nie miał jednak wyboru. Schował się w lesie i pozwolił cieniom by go pochłonęły. W następnym monecie był już w dobrze znanym sobie biurze ojca.

xxx

Hades siedział za swoim biurkiem, wyglądając jeszcze bardziej przerażająco niż zwykle. Cokolwiek było powodem, dla którego go wezwał, musiało być poważne sądząc po ledwo ukrywanej wściekłości w oczach Boga umarłych.

\- Jesteś w końcu. Mam dla ciebie zadanie Nico.

\- Oczywiście ojcze.

Czy mu się wydawało czy w spojrzeniu jego ojca było coś na kształt satysfakcji?

\- Zabierz swojego kuzyna do swojego pokoju i zajmij się nim. Pokój gościnny będzie niedługo gotowy.

To powiedziawszy brat Zeusa i Posejdona powrócił do wypełniania dokumentów, zostawiając kompletnie zszokowanego chłopaka.

xxx

Król duchów spodziewał się wszystkiego, ale z pewnością nie tego. W pierwszej chwili czuł on tylko szok potem nadzieję i w końcu ulgę, gdy odwrócił się i ujrzał zaginionego młodzieńca. Zaraz potem pojawiły się pytania. _Co on tu robi? Tylko ojciec mógł go tu sprowadzić w tak krótkim czasie. Dlaczego?_ Jednak w tej chwili najważniejsze było to, że Percy był bezpieczny i nie wyglądał na rannego.

Młody półbóg nie kwestionował swojego ojca i natychmiast podszedł do ewidentnie śpiącego bruneta. _I jak ja mam go zabrać?_ Zanim jednak mógł się nad tym zastanowić pojawił się jeden z służących demonów i podniósł starszego nastolatka.

xxx

Nico czuł się dziwnie ze świadomością, że osoba, którą lubił już od paru lat znajdowała się w jego pokoju. Na samą myśl jego policzki pokrywały się szkarłatem. Jak często śnił o podobnej sytuacji? Sama myśl była niezwykle krępująca. Percy Jackson leżał w jego łóżku, w jego pokoju. Nie, nie, nie jego myśli leciały w bardzo złym kierunku. Syn Hadesa pokręcił głową próbując pozbyć się nie odpowiednich obrazów.

\- To będzie większy koszmar niż oczekiwałem.

Minuty powoli zmieniały się w godziny a syn Posejdona wciąż pozostawał w objęciach Morfeusza. Młodszy chłopak nie był pewny czy to dobrze czy źle, ale biorąc pod uwagę wydarzenia minionych dni, Percy definitywnie zasługiwał na chwilę wytchnienia. I dawało to również Nico trochę więcej czasu żeby przygotować się do nieuniknionej rozmowy.

Król duchów był naprawdę przerażony perspektywą wyjaśnienia starszemu nastolatkowi obecnej sytuacji. On sam nie wiedział, co dokładnie się działo i dlaczego jego ojciec postąpił tak jak postąpił. Młody chłopak nie miał pojęcia jak wyjaśnić Percy'emu, że Hades nagle postanowił zabrać swojego bratanka do swojego królestwa, i że najprawdopodobniej będzie to dłuższa wizyta.

Dlaczego to wszystko było na jego głowie?

xxx

Niezliczoną ilość minut później Percy Jackson otworzył swoje oczy. Otaczały go nieznane mu ściany i nieznane mu przedmioty a wokół panował półmrok. Pomieszczenie, w którym się znajdował było pełne czerni i odcieni szarości. Wszystko w nim było ciemne: meble, ściany, pościel wszystko. W zasadzie otoczenie idealnie odzwierciedlało jego obecny stan psychiczny.

Melancholijne rozmyślanie przerwał mu ruch z lewej strony pokoju. Jego wzrok bardzo szybko odnalazł postać młodego chłopaka, który natychmiast znieruchomiał na jego widok. Leżący chłopak zamrugał kilkukrotnie ze zdziwienia, rozpoznawszy w owej osobie swojego dawno niewidzianego kuzyna.

\- Nico?

Młodszy brunet podszedł nie pewnie do łóżka. Nieznaczny rumieniec pokrywał jego policzki a jego ręce wydawały się drżeć. Był on nieznacznie wyższy i zdecydowanie chudszy i bledszy niż Percy pamiętał, ale to zdecydowanie był Nico di Angelo.

\- Percy.

xxx

Było tak wiele rzeczy, które chciał mu powiedzieć, o tak wiele zapytać, ale jak zwykle w jego obecności nie był wstanie wydusić z siebie słowa.

\- Um jak się czujesz?

 _Brawo, pytaj osobę, która właśnie straciła matkę jak się czuje. Świetny pomysł._ Zadziwiająco jednak te słowa zdawały się być odpowiednie, gdyż syn Posejdona zbudził się z letargu i usiadł na łóżku posyłając mu zimne spojrzenie. Jednak chwilę później jego oczy przybrały bardziej delikatny niemal zbolały wyraz. W tym monecie Percy Jackson nie wyglądał jak bohater i wielki wojownik, bardziej przypominał on kogoś, kto już się poddał. A do tego Nico nie mógł dopuścić. Nigdy.

\- Wiem, że musi ci być ciężko wiem, że to boli i wiem, że nic co powiem nie sprawi, że poczujesz się lepiej ale nie możesz się poddać. Musisz walczyć nawet jeśli wydaje ci się, że nie masz dla kogo.

Syn Posejdona nie wyglądał jednak na przekonanego. Poczucie winy i apatia odzwierciedlały się w jego oczach.

\- To boli Nico. To tak strasznie boli. Moja mama zginęła przeze mnie.

\- Nie obwiniaj się, nie mogłeś wiedzieć. To nie twoja wina.

Starszy brunet wyglądał jakby chciał zaprzeczyć, więc Nico dodał bezspornie.

\- Percy to już się stało i musisz się z tym pogodzić.

Młody Włoch spojrzał na niego stanowczo.

\- Pogódź się z tym i żyj dalej, ponieważ zmarłych nie obchodzą ani twój ból ani twoje łzy. Więc skup się na tych, którzy jeszcze żyją i pozwól odejść umarłym.

Jakże bolesne a jednocześnie prawdziwe były te słowa. Nikt nie rozumiał ich znaczenia tak dobrze jak król duchów. Żyjący nigdy nie zrozumieją jak śmierć może zmienić człowieka. Utrata uczuć wiążących ludzi ze światem żywych jest naturalnym elementem śmierci. Jednak jest to coś, co rozumieją jedynie rezydenci podziemi. I chociaż Percy prawdopodobnie nie był gotowy na poznanie gorzkiej prawdy, było to konieczne by mógł on odnaleźć w sobie siłę by się podnieść.

\- Zaakceptuj śmierć Sally, ale nigdy nie zapomnij.

Nico nigdy nie zapomniał o swojej matce. Maria di Angelo na zawsze pozostanie w jego sercu. Pamięć o niej dodaje mu sił nawet, jeśli jej wspomnienie jest słodko-gorzkie.

xxx

Percy Jackson był w rozsypce, ale w jego sercu pojawiło się pierwsze światło. Maleńkie i niepozorne, ale za to bardzo silne.

Słowa Nico były bolesne, ale i w pewien sposób pokrzepiające. Z całą pewnością młody nastolatek nigdy nie zapomni swojej matki, ale może wkrótce to wspomnienie przestanie być takie bolesne.

Syn Hadesa widział w nim bohatera, nawet, gdy ten go tak strasznie zawiódł, ale widział on w nim także człowieka. Zwykłego chłopaka, który również popełnia błędy i również może potrzebować czasem pomocy. W przeciwieństwie do innych obozowiczów Nico nie oczekiwał od niego niczego ponad to, co mógł on dać.

No i miał racje. Percy nie mógł zapomnieć o żyjących.

Zebrawszy się w sobie zielonooki młodzieniec spojrzał na drugiego z determinacją.

\- Dziękuje.

Jego ręce same odnalazły drogę wokół ramion młodszego chłopaka zmuszając go tym samym do spoczęcia na łóżku. Zaskoczony syn Hadesa wydał z siebie zabawny odgłos a jego twarz gwałtownie poczerwieniała, ale starszy z nich nie zwrócił na to większej uwagi. Zamknął on oczy i schował twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi. Po kilku chwilach poczuł on parę obejmujących go silnych ramion.

\- Nie ma za co.

xxx

Miłość to przedziwne zjawisko. Czasem dodaje sił a czasem sprawia, że nie jesteśmy w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa. Cóż za zadziwiające uczucie. W jednej chwili potrafi wszystko zniszczyć by w następnej stworzyć coś zupełnie nowego.

Dwóch chłopców właśnie zaczynało nowy rozdział w swojej opowieści. Czeka ich jeszcze wiele bólu i cierpienia ale razem na pewno dotrą do swojego szczęśliwego zakończenia. A pewien mężczyzna dopilnuje by tak się stało. Wściekli bracia czy też przepełnione nienawiścią potwory, nic nie ma szans ze zdeterminowanym Bogiem umarłych.

\- Kiedyś w końcu będę musiał tam wrócić.

\- To twoja decyzja ale osobiście uważam, że oni na ciebie nie zasługują. Nie jesteś ich osobistym bohaterem ani też bronią, którą można porzucić, kiedy nie jest już potrzebna albo stała się zbyt niebezpieczna.

\- Tym razem sam wybiorę swoją drogę. Już nigdy nie będę ich chłopcem do bicia. Nawet, jeśli będę musiał walczyć z tymi, których uważałem za przyjaciół, by to osiągnąć.

\- Możesz na mnie liczyć.

xxx

Ignorancja ma swoje konsekwencje. Gdy Bogowie postanowili zignorować cierpienie dziecka przepowiedni, sprawili, że przeznaczenie zmieniło swój kierunek. Gdy jeden Bóg odwrócił głowę drugi wyciągną rękę zmieniając przyszłość o 180 stopni.

Dwoje półbogów odnalazło siebie nawzajem i siłę by walczyć o swoją przyszłość. Czasami jedna tragedia może zmienić losy całego świata a w tym wypadku rozbić przepowiednię na tysiące kawałeczków.

\- Nigdy nie spodziewałem się, że pewnego dnia nazwę pałac Hadesa domem.

\- Ja nigdy nie spodziewałem się, że mój ojciec może naprawdę troszczyć się o dzieci swoich braci.

xxx

Czas jest wszystkim, czego potrzeba by zmienić czyiś światopogląd. Jedna osoba zmienia drugą. Czasem wystarczy jeden gest, czasem jedno słowo a czasem potrzeba tragedii by popchnąć kogoś we właściwym kierunku. W tym wypadku potrzebne było wszystko na raz.

\- Gotowy by stanąć na przeciw światu?

\- Zawsze chciałem zobaczyć rewolucje. Zdaje się, że w końcu mam okazję jedną zacząć.

Gdy dwóch chłopców opuściło podziemie po raz pierwszy od śmierci Sally Jackson, ich splecione dłonie były obietnicą lepszej przyszłości.

 **The End**


End file.
